


Surprise

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Complete, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough play, Surprise Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, it's only slighty rough, ok, top!dean, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean plans a little sneaky surprise for Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written by a friend of mine and now under my pseudo for safe keeping. - WinchestersRaven
> 
> So this just fell out of my brain this morning. Nothing like a fic hitting your right in the middle of nursing school finals and clinicals, right?!
> 
> Special should out to WinchestersRaven for editing this for me. Especially last minute. I am forever grateful for your support and swiftness.

Cas comes home from work to find the front door unlocked and slightly open.  That’s odd… there’s no other cars here and no one is home; it’s still too early in the day. With his stomach in his throat and heart beating quick, he tip-toes to the door, quickly glancing in before slowly pushing the door all the way open with his fingertips.  He looks around, intently watching, listening, feeling for anything, or anyone, that’s not supposed to be there.

…Nothing. Nothing is missing, nothing is out of place, no one is there; the house is just as he remembers it this morning. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Cas does a quick check of the front room, bathroom, and bedroom before ending up in the kitchen. He finds no one and nothing out of place. _‘Maybe Dean just didn’t shut the door all the way when he left for work this morning? It has been pretty windy lately,’_ Cas thinks to himself. Feeling calmer and heart rate returning to normal, he busies himself in the kitchen making an after work/pre workout snack. Cas is standing at the refrigerator putting something away when he’s suddenly grabbed from behind by the neck of his shirt and top of his shorts. He’s quickly shuffled over and slammed against the counter, the force on his stomach knocking the breath out of him. Cas struggles to turn around and see who is manhandling him, but the leverage the person has is too great; he just can’t turn around. Cas turns his head, desperately trying to catch a glimpse when he feels the person’s right hand thread thru his hair, then push it roughly forward and down. Cas is now properly bent over the counter, right cheek pressing onto the countertop. The hand is removed with a final push, a nonverbal cue that he knows means ‘you are to leave your head just the way I leave it’.

The person bends over Cas’ back, his rough voice right by Cas’ ear, “Don’t worry, babe. This was all set up just for you.” Cas feels Dean’s hand slide down the back of his shorts and over his ass cheeks, then back up, fingers slowly ghosting over Cas’ crack before diving back down, fingers disappearing in-between, starting to rub at his hole.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Dean continues, “but I am going to make you scream. Color?”

“Green,” Cas answers without thinking, he knows whatever Dean has planned will be worth it.

Suddenly, Dean’s weight is gone off Cas’ back, and Cas feels his shorts and boxers being yanked down in one swift movement. Cas is no longer scared but excited, his dick already filling up and pushing painfully into the kitchen drawers. Cas thinks to himself how grateful he is that he  wore basketball shorts today when, without warning, two? three? lubed fingers are being pushed into him. Dean gives no time for buildup, just straight for what he wants, and what Dean wants is his dick buried in Cas’ ass. His fingers begin to rapidly move in and out of Cas and his ability for cognitive thought ceases.

Squeezing his eyes shut and just allowing his body to feel, Cas tips his head back, moaning when Dean’s fingers graze across his sweet spot, sending a surge of electric current through his body.

“Oh, you like that, my dirty boy? You like having my fingers shoved inside you, making you squirm?”

Cas nods his head rapidly and pushes his hips back, fucking himself harder onto Dean’s fingers. Cas feels a hand slide up his back and onto his head. Dean squeezes, pulling some of Cas’ hair into a fist, the slight burn turning Cas on even more. Cas is leaking so much pre-come that it has started to drip down the drawers.

“Then you’re going to love this,” Dean growls.

That’s the only warning  Cas is given before Dean’s fingers are gone and quickly replaced with something even better. Dean is rock hard and impossibly thick. Cas feels the stretch and burn as Dean pushes in, and it feels. So. Good. Cas arcs back again, eyes rolling back and he moans as Dean buries himself to the hilt. Dean only stops for a moment before setting a brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. The force has Cas’ hips knocking into the cabinets, and the slight pain mixed with the pleasure Cas is feeling from behind has him close. Cas starts whimpering, begging as Dean keeps going, slamming into that glorious pleasure zone again and again. Cas’ fingertips begin to feel numb just as he starts to feel the fire build in his belly. His eyes roll back again, ready to tip over the edge and let his orgasm take him away. Cas is one more thrust away from ecstasy when Dean suddenly pulls out, leaving Cas tense and wanting.

Cas can’t keep the whine from escaping, as he turns his head to see why he was cheated out of reaching bliss. He quickly realizes that they’re being watched, and not just watched, but also being recorded. It’s Sam, recording all of this on his cell phone, and damn if that doesn’t light a fire under Cas’ skin.

Sam locks eyes with Cas, a determined look on his face, “Looks like I get a turn now. Stand up.” Cas quickly straightens and steps out of his shoes and shorts. Just as Cas finishes that task, he’s being yanked into the bedroom by his shirt collar. Once inside the shirt is pulled over his head and he feels a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to the ground. His knees hit hard, sliding a bit as his legs spread slightly.  That carpet burn is going to hurt like a bitch for days, and a thrill shoots through Cas’ body, he loves it.  

“Suck me, baby,” Sam says, the tone of his voice firm, but Castiel can hear a softness to it.

“As you wish.”

Cas leans forward and notices that Sam’s dick is already slightly wet. Was Sam rubbing himself, spreading his cum over his dick as he watched Cas get bent over and fucked by Dean? Getting completely turned on and impossibly hard as he listened to the utterly pornographic sounds Cas was making while taking it? Leaning forward, Cas takes a slow lick of the head first. It has the bitter, salty taste of cum, and Cas almost loses himself right then at the thought of Sam touching himself while watching them. Cas gives one final swirl of his tongue before swallowing Sam down, knowing he’s  gotten rather good at this. He pulls back, flattens his tongue and pushes back down, allowing the tip of Sam’s dick to reach further back past his throat. It causes Cas’ eyes to water, but he loves it. He loves the taste, the heady smell, the way Sam can’t stop his hips from moving, wanting more from Cas. Sam starts grunting and his thrusts become more insistent and he grabs Cas’ head, holding it still so he can fuck up into his mouth. Cas closes his eyes and lets it happen, moaning slightly.

Cas is on his hands and knees, completely still so that Sam can use his mouth as he wishes. Cas’ eyes suddenly fly open, wide, his ass cheek stinging, burning. _What the fuck?!_ Cas feels that sensation again, this time on the other side.  He hears the distinct SNAP of someone smacking his ass, hard, this time. That mark is going to last a couple days as well. Fuck yes. Dean lines up and roughly pushes back in, no time for adjustment this time. Dean is pumping in and out of Cas at the same pace as Sam pushes into his mouth. Sam grunts and pulls out, just in time for him spurt his load onto Cas’ face and lips. Cas licks his lips, loving the taste and he spreads his legs wider, granting Dean more access so he can push in further. Sam moves to lay under Cas, legs spread around his own. Cas feels Dean lean over his back, pick up his pace and reach around, taking Cas’ dick in his hand and begins pumping Cas, mercilessly. One hand on Cas’ dick and the other on his hip, he feels Dean’s nails begin to bite into his skin. He is getting close.

“Cum for me,” Dean pants out the command, and that is all it takes to make Cas lose it, shooting his load all over Sam’s stomach. Cas’ body quakes and squeezes, milking the orgasm right out of Dean. Cas feels Dean’s dick pulse inside him as he spills himself in Cas’ hole.

Dean pulls out, and says, “You’re not gonna leave my brother like that are you? Get down there and clean up the mess you made.” 

Cas moves quickly, eager to taste himself on Sam. Cas flicks his tongue out, cleaning his cum from Sam’s toned abs. Sam moans and mewls quietly as he licks, and Cas loves being the one to be able to please him in this way. As he continues to clean his spunk off Sam, he feels Sam’ hand slide into his hair, and gently start to scratch and massage.  Cas would have this every single day if he could.

After they’ve all come down from their post-sex high, Cas excuses himself to clean up and change in the bathroom. Once he’s finished, he comes out to find them both gathered around the TV.

“Come. Sit. Let’s watch.”


End file.
